Meddling Sisters
by spidey338
Summary: this is a really old story of mine that involves two girls literally stepping into the world of Ben 10 alien force and fall face first into the action that takes place.


Gweneth Loughman 3/19/10

ELA Play Project

Meddling Sisters: Ben 10 Alien Force

Prologue 

Meddling, meddling is no fun. Unless… you share it with_ everyone_!

Act one Scene one: Where it all starts

_[Rebecca (15, Blonde, tall and curvy) and Katrina (16, Brunette, tall and skinny, super hot!) are sisters who are very smart and love to meddle with everything, so one very boring day they build a time machine… Or so they thought. They went to test it, but it turned them in to cartoons. There was a big uproar on how to change back. They figured out a few things while they where looking for a way to turn themselves back to normal. The first of these was to turn themselves back. The second was that the machine could do more then change you back and forth from real to cartoon. The third was that the machine could transport them (once in cartoon form) to any cartoon they wanted to go in to. The fourth was they could only transport two people at a time. Suddenly they came up with a great idea that would keep them busy for a while._

_Rebecca and Katrina turn on the cartoon maker. Rebecca jumps in first eagerly and comes out the other end a cartoon. She has long straight golden blond hair with a slash bang and she has the powers to remember everything and anything and can control technology with her mind. She is wearing a sunny yellow, polka dotted, long-sleeved blouse underneath a lime green cami and hot pink skinny leg jeans with lime green ballet flats and a hot pink star necklace and pair of earrings of the same pattern as the necklace. After her, Katrina jumps through and she has long, wavy dark brown hair with slash bangs. She has the energy being powers only hers are purple. She is wearing a purple to blue long-sleeved shirt with a black high waste belt and black skinny leg jeans with light blue boots. They choose the cartoon Ben10 Alien Force to meddle with first.]_

Rebecca: You ready sis?

Katrina: Ready.

Rebecca: Then let's get to the meddling!

Katrina: This is going to be fun…

_(Meanwhile Ben and his friends (see list of characters) encounter an alien (big surprise).)_

Fosfgoejcgnsdofsm: Well, well, well… nice to see you again Benjamin Tennyson! And my, Gwendolyn you and that tall lad look so cute together…

Ben: Stop… bad guy! And I have never met you before.

Fosfgoejcgnsdofsm: I'm a new kind of alien named Fosfgoejcgnsdofsm! You see when Ben was fighting evil he pushed me, a poor little boy into a vat of toxic waste accidentally. 5 years later I plotted my revenge on you Tennyson for turning me into this monster!

Kevin: Well you sure are ugly… but you were right about me and Gwen look'n hot together!

Gwen: Shut up Kevin….

Ben: Seriously you love birds act just like an old married couple.

Kevin: Old married couple? Tennyson are you like 96?

Fosfgoejcgnsdofsm: ENOUGH! NOW FOR MY REVENGE…

Ben: AND I AM NOT 96 years old!

Kevin :_( whispers)_ you so are. Can I beat somethin up now it's killin me!

Gwen: It soon will, WATCH OUT KEVIN!

Fosfgoejcgnsdofsm: MAYHFhdfidfjasldfjeofjsdl! I have captured this young lad you called Kein. HAHAAHAHAAhah!

Ben: Actually it is pronounced Butt Face. NOW let go of him!

Gwen: It's Kevin, Ben and here. (Slices Fosfgoejcgnsdofsm's hand off)

Kevin: I could of gotten free myself thanks

Ben: Didn't look it, he was squeezing so hard it looked like your head was gonna explode.

Kevin: Shut up Tennyson, now let's bet this guy up before he squeezes your head off! Actually keep talkin I'd like to see that happen!

Gwen: SHUT UP! What am I your babysitter!

Fosfgoejcgnsdofsm: What am I French toast HELLO trying to get revenge here! Nobody can get a decent revenge around here anymore! Shish!

_(Rebecca and Katrina pop out of thin air no body notices until Rebecca talks.)_

Rebecca: Ello people we come in peace!

Katrina: Hi! _Wow, Kevin you are hotter in real life! Gwen you are as ugly as a wart hog's butt in the middle of July and all sweaty!_ I always wanted to do that!

Gwen: What! And how do you know us?

Rebecca: Long story; Ben I almost didn't notice you, you look great. By the way how is Julie?

Ben: Wait, wait, and wait. What is going on here…?

Fosfgoejcgnsdofsm: That's it I'm going to get my revenge on some other fruit loop

_(Leaves by tearing a worm hole)._

Kevin: I don't know what is going on here, but can we go somewhere else and then you two can tell us.

Katrina and Gwen: Yeah let's go…

Act one Scene two: Information

_(Gwen, Ben, Kevin, Katrina and Rebecca get into Kevin's car and drive to the outskirts of town. They all get out of the car and start to talk.)_

Gwen: Okay you two talk! How do you know us, how did you get here and who are you. Especially the one who just hit on Kevin!

Rebecca: I am Rebecca!

Katrina: I'm Katrina… we are sisters. And...

Rebecca: And we know you because we are officers of the Alien Police-Plumbers Protection Unit and we are here to make sure you are okay. We don't want our top plumber officers injured or anything like that.

Gwen: We're your top officers?

Katrina: Of course you are Kevin! You never give up _unlike Ben_…

Ben: HEY! Let Rebecca speak.

Rebecca: Thank you Ben now as I was saying we're officers of the APPPU so we'll be checking in on you for as long as we see fit and you can just go about you're alien kicking business.

Katrina: Yeah what she said.

Ben: Rebecca do you mind if I call you Becca cause Rebecca is a little long?

Rebecca: ABOSLUTILY NOT! Just kidding of course you can but do you mind not calling me by that in public. It is an embarrassing nickname.

Ben: Sure, okay now where was that alien that wanted to trash me?

Rebecca: Oh him, he ripped a hole through time and space and escaped into it and said "That's it I'm going to get my revenge on some other fruit loop"

Ben: _Ouch _Wow you've got a really good memory!

Rebecca: Thanks that's why Katrina and I are the top APPPU's we're the only ones who have alien powers.

Katrina: Precisely, Rebecca over there is a…well we don't know the species but she can remember anything and everything and she can control tech with her mind. And she has Bipolar disorder somewhat. I am an energy being, but uh ya don't worry the skin wasn't ripped off my face, I'm 100% real!

Rebecca: _Not for long…_

Katrina: Plus I am a little OCD and I am a huge car fan. Right now I have a Human Model Dodge Challenger from the 1970's-Orange. Man, the Earth hasn't changed one bit.

Kevin: Wait, back up you are a car fan, I have never met a girl that loves cars and the APPPU? I've never heard of it and I've been to the Null Void and back. Did you say an Orange 1970's Dodge Challenger?!

Gwen: What do you mean the Earth hasn't changed one bit?

Rebecca: We came here on vacation 5 years ago before we became APPPU's, plus that is when Katrina got her car.

Ben: Uh, Kevin your Plumber's Badge is flashing!

Kevin: There is a fire down town, near the Mr. Smoothy.

Ben: we got to get there fast, Becca Katrina you should come with us it would …

Gwen: Ya show us your amazing powers!

Rebecca: Well mine won't be much of a help I can only remember everything and control technology but Katrina will help.

Kevin: Everyone get in my car!

Act one Scene three: The Car

_(Everyone piles into Kevin's car; oddly Rebecca goes in the back with Ben and Gwen, while Katrina sits on the passengers' side near Kevin.)_

Gwen: I hate sitting back here.

Kevin: Well I don't know if Katrina gets car sick…

Katrina: We are never going to get there in time, Kevin can't you drive any faster?

Kevin: I'm going 90 mph! And I have like 56 tickets!

Katrina: Let me drive, the speed limit in space is way faster so I have better reflexes!

Gwen: Kevin never lets ANYONE drive his car.

Kevin: No, if she can get us there faster than she can drive.

Ben: I'm coming for you Mr. Smoothy, it will be okay!

Rebecca: I hate being fifteen, no license- Ben grow up it is just blended fruit…

_(Katrina takes the wheel and starts going 215 mph (Kevin's speedometer goes up to 300). They get there with no problem and in less than 3 minutes. Rebecca and Katrina were just getting started…heh heh heeeh!)_

_(They now arrive at the scene of the fire. It was a little store near the Mr. Smoothy.)_

Gwen: Well, Katrina show us your powers.

Katrina: Fine with me, stand back Kevin and Becca it's gonna get hotter before it stops.

_(Katrina puts out the fire by putting a force field around it which cut the fire's oxygen.) _

Kevin: See Gwen, Katrina isn't lying, Ben you happy?

Ben: As long as Mr. Smoothy is all right, I'm fine.

Rebecca: Okay... Well I better clean this mess. Wait for me.

_(Rebecca cleans up the place with her mind powers and they all get back in the car feeling really good about themselves.)_

Ben: That was something, sooooo what else is there that we don't know about you?

Gwen: Yeah I'm still suspicious.

Kevin: I've never heard of the APPPU before and I know everything about space…..

Rebecca: Well it's new it just started about 3years ago after you came back from the null void.

Ben: That makes sense.

Kevin: No it doesn't I still get updates on my plumber badge and this APPPU as never updated me.

Rebecca: That's because the APPPU likes to be secretive.

Katrina: Come on Kevin, do you really think we would lie to someone so hot?

Kevin: No but…

Katrina: But nothing we just saved how many people and Mr. Smoothy?

Ben: Well I have heard enough, our Grandpa Max- you've heard of him right- wanted us to make a team, we only have three/four if you count Julie and we need as many members as we can get. Do you guys want to join?

Katrina: OH YA! This is gonna rock!

Rebecca: Alright.

Kevin: Okay, can I drive now? I kinda want to go home!

Gwen: Yeah, it is getting way to crowded back here!

Ben: Oh man it is 10pm and if I don't get home in one hour it will be passed my curfew.

Act one Scene four: Ben's Garage

_(Kevin drops Gwen off at her house and he, Ben and the sisters go to Ben's house. Kevin parks his car in the garage and they all talk.)_

Rebecca: Nice place.

Ben: Ya well Kevin like lives in my garage…

Kevin: I do not!

Katrina: I don't know, I think it's nice you care so much about Ben. Do you check in on him before you go home?

Ben: Hey, do you guys have a place to crash tonight?

Kevin: Dude I don't think your Mom will let 2 teenage girls that she doesn't know sleep over.

Ben: They could sleep in your car!

Katrina: ….. Car….sleep….us!

Rebecca: That's okay we're staying in the local hotel until we go back to space which is where the APPPU is.

Ben: When are you leaving?

Rebecca: Well as soon as we get a spaceship.

Ben and Kevin: You could use our alien pet, Ship!

Katrina: You have a pet ship.

Rebecca: No! Their pet's name is Ship. It is an "UpGrade", that is what Ben used to call that species of alien when he was ten.

Kevin: How did you…

Katrina: She knows everything remember?!

Ben: COOOL!

Rebecca: Wait isn't Ship Julie's pet?

Ben: She lent it to us.

Rebecca: Well we have a special ship that already has the coordinates programmed and we wouldn't be able to return Ship because um the only thing I have trouble remembering is directions so we wouldn't want you to lose your beloved pet!

Ben: Oh right, well, you'll help us while you're here right

Katrina: Of course we will, that's our job remember!

Kevin: Great, see ya tomorrow and get some sleep you're gonna need it.

Katrina: Okay sure you guys don't want to see our hotel suite? It has a hot tub!

Rebecca: NO Katrina! Bye boys!

_(Katrina and Rebecca leave by Katrina transporting them to the place where they're staying.)_

Act one Scene five: Hotel next door

Rebecca: Man girl you were great at lying back there!

Katrina: Thanks, so were you.

_(Silence for ten minutes then Katrina talks again)_

Katrina: Someone has a crush on you!

Rebecca: Not as bad as you're boy, he was like a lap dog and he just met you a few hours ago!

Katrina: Yeah but at least the guy who has a crush on me is hot unlike Ben!

Rebecca: Dang you're right; Ben is so weak and clumsy. I liked him better when he was10. At least then he was great at fighting crime, now he sucks its Gwen and Kevin that pull the weight now.

Katrina: Wait isn't Kevin dating Gwen…and isn't Ben dating Julie?!

Rebecca: I know everything-yes they are.

Katrina: Well once we get out of here you won't know everything! How about we just watch some TV.

Rebecca: Alright but I don't know what shows there are in cartoons.

_(They watch TV, Rebecca flipping the channels with her mind. Katrina practices with her powers. Then they both fall asleep in a matter of minutes, unworried about the two cartoon boys that have girlfriends falling in love with them.)_

Act two Scene one: Mr. Smoothy

_(The next day Kevin, Ben, and Gwen pick them up and they drive to Mr. Smoothy. (Ben is like addicted to smoothies) Julie meets them there.)_

Julie: Hello, who are you two?

Rebecca: Hello Julie we are agents of the APPPU, Ben will tell you all about us cause I'm tired of repeating myself.

Ben: I will? Oh, yeah I will...

_(Ben takes a deep breath and tells Julie all about the sisters.)_

Julie: WOW that is a lot to say I see why you didn't want to repeat it Rebecca, or should I also call you Becca.

Rebecca: No I'd prefer you call me by my full name please.

Julie: Okay, Now Kevin any tips on DNA aliens running about?

Kevin: Yeah, there's that big hive down by where we kick that paradox guy's butt. In case you didn't know Katrina… (Rebecca cuts him off)

Rebecca: Of course we know Kevin I KNOW EVERYTHING REMEMBER!

How many times do I have to say it YOU DUNG HEAD!

Katrina: Calm down Rebecca, (then whispers to others) sorry about that she's bipolar so stay away when her temper flares.

Kevin: Okay good because I thought that she was gonna explode.

Ben: Kevin do you even remotely know how to be sensitive?

Kevin: I can be Ben look, Rebecca you okay?

Rebecca: Thanks and yes I'm fine. It's just when you know so much sometimes your brain fries a little and the result: Bipolar Disorder. No big deal really.

Katrina: Gwen do you always wear the same outfit? I have a closet the size of the Null Void if you need some clothes.

Gwen: _No thanks I'm just…dandy…_

Julie: That was nice of you Katrina but me and Gwen are BFF's-can we get back to the point?!

Ben: Right well then now that we're all cleared up…

Kevin: Let's go kick some alien butt!

Act two Scene two: La Soledad

_(Katrina teleports them all to the scene of the crime and they look around.)_

_(They reappear at the place, and Katrina puts an orb around them all that will make them be invisible but unfortunately doesn't make them unhearable…)_

DNAliens: What was that? _Hymaster what if it's those pesky kids_ _again?_

Hybreed: Let them beat you guys up, they'll come here themselves and then I dispose of those annoying pests!

_(Meanwhile outside Katrina lets the shield down so they can fight. The message from Hybreed spread through to all of the DNAliens through telepathy.)_

Rebecca: I'll take these out. The rest of you go on I'll catch you up.

Ben: You sure?

Rebecca: Yes now go!

_(The rest of them go on while Rebecca takes out the DNAliens behind them, when she's done she catches up with the rest of the team.)_

Katrina: Nice one sis that was one good swing!

Rebecca: Thanks now let's go find Hybreed!

Act two Scene Three: the Hybreed's lair

_(They fight and fight but when they get to Hybreed's lair they realize that it was really easy getting there and then shook it off as just a feeling, and broke and entered.)_

Hybreed: _I told you that they would come here themselves, now hold them still so I can kill them!_

DNAliens (_at the same time) _yes, master!

_(The DNAliens attack the teens and with ease this time manage to hold all but the sisters) _

Katrina: Well mister big fat alien guy how come your disciples couldn't hold us off?

Rebecca: Sis what are you doing, trying to make him kill Ben and the others quicker?

Katrina: No I am trying to stall him so I can think of a plan to get rid of him and at the same time release these DNAliens from his mind hold.

Rebecca: Oh, so maybe that's why Ben and the others were holding back and lost…

Katrina: That's right now shut up while I think.

_(Katrina thinks for a sec and then…)_

Katrina: All right Becca you go hold him down so I can fire this blast at him.

_(During the space of time where she was talking she had formed a large triangular shape with her powers and is ready to throw it at the Hybreed. Rebecca starts throwing objects at the Hybreed and runs towards him. Once she reaches him she picks up a large metal pipe with her powers and wraps it around his forearms and another around his legs.)_

Rebecca: Okay he's all tied up now, go ahead and blast him.

Katrina: Right just move out of the way alright, Becca.

Rebecca: Okay, see yah. I'll just get the group outta their tangle.

Act two Scene four: The thanks

_(Rebecca goes over to where Ben and the others are and deliver a flying, spinning outside to inside kick to the DNAliens that are holding them. The DNAliens fall to the ground, unconscious. Meanwhile there is a big bang and you see Katrina in front of the dead Hybreed, breathing hard and hands smoking.)_

Ben: Thanks a bunch Katrina and Rebecca for… wait you k...KILLED him! We were supposed to bring him to the Null Void not kill him!

Rebecca: Well that is why all of your bad guys always come back because you stupid heroes won't kill ANYONE, besides if it weren't for us YOU would be dead not him! _(Points at the dead Hybreed)_

_(Katrina comes over to where the debacle is happening)_

Katrina: She's right you know so stop complaining already.

Kevin: I'm not complaining, I think you're amazing. Ben never even lets me get my hands on half the villains we encounter let alone kill them.

Ben: (_sighing)_ alright, alright thank you for helping us bring him down... Gwen you're awfully quite, want to thank the girls?

Gwen: _(angrily) _Thank You Rebecca and Katrina.

Rebecca: _(quietly to Ben) _what's the matter with her?

Ben: She's just a little mad that you guys beat her to beating the Hybreed.

Katrina: Okay well I think it's time to go now.

Rebecca: What do you mean, like go, go?

Katrina: Yeah I mean go, go. Kevin, Ben and Gwen I suppose we'll see you another time. And by that time Gwen better have some new clothing.

Kevin: Aw do you have to go we could make room for you on the team?

Rebecca: Sorry Kev, but the APPPU just called and wants us to get back to space.

Katrina: Yeah so see ya!

Act two Scene five: The End

_(Katrina teleports Rebecca and she back to their hotel so they can hop in the Cartoon Maker there and go back to their world)_

Rebecca: That was so fun, I'm almost sad to have it end.

Katrina: Me too, but there's always another cartoon and always another day right!?

Rebecca: Right so now let's go home I'm tired of knowing everything, my brain is fried.

_(The girls set the portal for the real world and hop on threw.)_

_(I have a feeling we're going to be seeing them again.)_

The End!

Note: the characters of Katrina and Rebecca are not at all based off of Anja and I. (well maybe just the names)

22


End file.
